parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Father King
Cast *Baby Simba - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Young Simba - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Adult Simba - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Young Nala - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Adult Nala - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Mufasa - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Sarabi - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Scar - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Timon - Mario (Super Mario Brothers) *Pumbaa - Luigi (Super Mario Brothers) *Rafiki - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Zazu - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Shenzi - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Banzai - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Ed - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Sarafina - Bridgette (Total Drama) Scenes *The Father King Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Father King Part 2 - Percival C. McLeach and Lawrence's Conversation *The Father King Part 3 - Phineas's First Day *The Father King Part 4 - Phineas's Pouncing Lesson *The Father King Part 5 - Percival C. McLeach and Phineas's Conversation *The Father King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Father King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Father King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Father King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Lawrence's Death/Phineas's Exile *The Father King Part 10 - Percival C. McLeach Takes Over Pride Rock *The Father King Part 11 - Meet Mario and Luigi *The Father King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Father King Part 13 - Percival C. McLeach in Command *The Father King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Father King Part 15 - Anita Chased Luigi/The Reunion *The Father King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Father King Part 17 - Roger and Anita's Argument/S.D. Kluger's Wisdom/Roger's Destiny *The Father King Part 18 - Roger's Return/Mario and Luigi's Distraction *The Father King Part 19 - Roger Confronts Percival C. McLeach/Roger Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Father King Part 20 - Roger vs. Percival C. McLeach/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Father King Part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used *The Lion King Clips Used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *The Rescuers Down Under *Super Mario World *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Mario Galaxy *Mario Kart Series *Mario Party Series *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain *JumpStart Typing *Sleeping Beauty *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Total Drama Island Gallery Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey as Baby Simba Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Young Simba 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Adult Simba Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Young Nala 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Adult Nala Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as Mufasa MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Sarabi Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Scar MarioMic.png|Mario as Timon LuigiLik.png|Luigi as Pumbaa SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Rafiki Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Zazu Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as Shenzi Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Banzai Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Ed Bridgette.png|Bridgette as Sarafina Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs